The Lost Aura Prince (Rewritten)
by BannanGodis
Summary: After Ash escaped from his kidnapper he meet Misty. Ash and Misty get to know secrets (Aura) about Ash some he doesen't know (yet) In the beginning will Ash and Misty was young (9-8 years old) but after a while Ash and Misty will be maybe 13-15 years.. (This story is rewritten from my second story of the same name)
1. Find A Strange Boy!

**Hello all my readers, you maybe recognize me from my "original" story of this? I personally thought that my first few chapters of it sucked, they were so ugly written that I am ashamed! ****That's why I was going to write clean this, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Ash - 7  
>Misty – 8<br>Misty's mom - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
>Finding a Strange Boy!<br>Ca.1 – In the Middle Ages**

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful day in the small village Cerulean City. There were two parts of the village, one part was the "rich" and the second part was where the "inferior". Those who lived in the "inferior" barely had any land to cultivate any food, if they were lucky the poor sometimes get "crap earth", the leftover from the rich.<p>

In a small house there lived a family. The family was made up of a single mother who had four children. Unfortunately, their father had died some years ago. After the father died their mother had no choice but to care of the whole family on her own, with some help from the oldest daughter.

Because the girls' mother was always at work, the oldest sister was left to care for her younger siblings. One of these siblings was the youngest, a girl with carrot colored hair. The oldest sister had complete reign over the house, and did whatever she wished to her younger siblings.

So the orange-haired girl was alone in her room sitting on her bed. Clutched in her arms was a small doll that she had received from her father before his death.

This girl's name was Misty Waterflower, but everyone just called her Misty.

Misty looked down at her doll with button eyes, and sighed. She could hear all the other children playing outdoors, and their laughs. A small tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the doll. Misty bowed her head, she was a kind person who did not like to show her emotions.

Then there was a knock on the door, one that was barely heard. Misty raised her head and glanced at the door, eyes gleaming with tears. The door swung open, and Misty's mother trudged into her room. Misty studied her mother, whose face was outline with tiredness and worry. Misty's mother sat down carefully next to her daughter, and Misty quickly tried to look happy, but failed.

"Honey how are you?" Her mother asked, and Misty looked away, she did not want her mother to see her so vulnerable.

"I'm fine mom, please leave." Said Misty, then she smiled sweetly at her mother, her mother sighed, knowing that something was troubling her daughter. She was about to get up and leave, then an idea struck her. One that would surely make Misty happy.

"We can go out in the woods and pick some fresh apples so we can make apple pie." Said Misty's mom with a cheery voice. Misty looked at her mother, a real smile spreading across her face, and nodded.

Misty and her mother stood up and walked out of the door, heading towards the forest.

* * *

><p>Misty and her mother had picked apples for several hours so they had two full baskets full of bright red apples, Misty skipped to basket and laid down the last apple. Strangely the apple she had just laid down was not red, but this apple was as green as the grass.<p>

"A green apple?" Asked Misty's mom, confused as she raised an eyebrow at Misty, who giggled and nodded happily.

"I like different things, it reminds me of myself!" Said Misty happily.

"Misty I-" Misty's mother stiffened, for she heard footsteps and male voices, which were coming closer her and her daughter. She quickly reacted, pulling on her daughter's arm and ducked behind a bush. She held in Misty close to her chest to calm down the young girl.

"Mom...-"

"Ssshh..." Misty could hear when footsteps coming closer and closer them, she could see through the bush and could see that the brush up ahead was beginning to move.

Misty's mother held her daughter closer, she was so nervous! Then out of the brush came a young boy with black spiky hair, wearing a white silk tunic. A small yellow mouse was riding on his shoulder.

The young boy looked behind him, like he was being chased by someone. He stumble back a few steps, not seeing a tree root, which tripped him. The boy fell on the ground with a yelp, but the yellow mouse leapt off the boy's shoulder and landed unharmed. The boy tried to immediately stand up but fell back to his knees, he must have injured them when he fell.

"Pikapi..." Whispered the yellow mouse anxiously, the boy smiled tightly, and then patted the mouse on the head.

"I'm fine." He said with a calm voice, he tried to stand up again but he just fell to his knees again.

"Chuuu..." The mouse whined.

_"Look footsteps!" _A deep voice said.

_"The boy and the rat must be near!" _Another voice replied.

Misty had a feeling gnawing in her stomach, she just felt like that the men is looking for this boy. But why? Misty looked at the boy and could see the fear brimming in the boy's eyes.

Misty closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She must be brave, just like her father.

She broke herself loose from her mother's overprotective grip and showed herself for the boy and the mouse. Immediately the yellow mouse raced in front the boy, glaring at her, and sparks flew out of the mouse's red cheeks. Misty stared at the magical creature, that boy must be rich to have succeeded in acquiring one of those magical creatures, especially if it is an electric type.

"Pikaaa..." Growled the mouse angry, but Misty didn't back away.

"Hi." Said Misty smilingly, boy look up suspiciously at Misty.

"..." But the boy didn't say anything, he just looked down on his injured knee.

Misty frowned when he didn't reply and took her hands on her hips.

"I said 'Hi' to you!" shouted Misty, the boy looked behind him to see if someone came out of the bushes.

Misty's face began to turn red when the boy didn't reply a second time. Not from blushing, but from… from… anger. Misty raised her voice again:

"I SAID 'HI' TO Y-"

"I heard you..." Whispered the boy, he sounded almost afraid. But who can blame him? Who would not be afraid of a girl whose face looked like an angry Gyarados?

Misty's mother knew what was coming next, and quickly stood up and went over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. Misty glanced up at her mother, "Misty calm down..."

"_He must be here!"_ They could hear male voices coming closer and closer.

"Need help?" Asked Misty's mom, and she reached out a helping hand, the boy looked suspiciously at the hand, but when he was about accept her hand, something jumped in front of him.

"Pika pika pik Pikachu pika pikapi..." The mouse said.

The boy sighed and put a reassuring hand on the mouse's head. The mouse looked into the boy's resolute and tenacious eyes, he knew his friend so well. He knew that when he had those two looks at the same time that it was impossible to changed his mind.

The boy took Misty's mom's hand and slowly stood up. He wobbled a bit but still managed to stand up. Misty's mother looked into the boy's tired eyes and smiled.

But then the boy fell to the ground unconscious, the yellow mouse started with horror at the sight of his friend was lying unconscious on the ground. Misty's mother took up the boy and held him in "bridal style".

* * *

><p>Misty and her mother walked home, of course followed the mouse with them. The mouse was eyeing them, keeping a close watch on his best friend and the strange people.<p>

Misty's mother gently put down the unconscious boy on a bed, then went and got a pack of ice, placing it on the boy's head.

"Pikapi..." Misty's mother looked sadly on the anxious mouse.

"Mom why did the boy fainted?" Misty asked her mother.

"It looks like he passed because he was exhausted." She explained simply.

The hours passed but the boy never woke up, and the mouse refused to leave the boys side, whining. Misty's mother was fearing the worse, could have the boy… died? She was open to about her mouth to say just that, when the boy let out a small cough. The mouse quickly raced to the boy.

The boy opened his eyes and saw two strange woman in front of him, but calmed down when he saw his yellow buddy next to the two girls.

"P-Pikachu?" He whispered gently with a smile, Pikachu let out a cry of joy. His best friend was fine.

"Are you okay?" Asked Misty gently, for some mysterious reason she did not want to leave this boy. Why did she feel that way?

"Yeah..." Whispered the boy, his eyes like the new brown product called chocolate. Misty had just tasted chocolate once before and it was when her father had managed to take a small piece chocolate from the Royal Palace.

"What's your name?" She asked the boy.

"Ashton..." He whispered, but then he fainted once more.

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis: So what did you think? Tell me, was it good that I updated this chapter? Or was it bad? Tell me so I know.<strong>


	2. Nightmare

**Hi all you lovely readers. Here comes the second chapter of "The Lost Aura Prince,"** **and I really hope that when I wrote Chapter 1 that it was better than before. If it was not, I am truly sorry!**

**Oops, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that I got the help of 11JJ11, and that I am truly grateful for the help.**

**Ash – 7  
>Ash's mom- ?<br>Ash's father- ?  
>Brock - ?<br>kidnapper - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
>Nightmare!<br>Ca.2 – In the Middle Ages**

* * *

><p>The black-haired boy slept peacefully tucked into Misty's bed. Misty had protested that a strange boy would sleep right in her bed. Her three sisters had a room that even the spoiled prince would be happy with it, but Misty's room was so small it had hardly anything more than her hard bed. But Misty's mother had said that he would be in Misty's room.<p>

The yellow mouse with a tail that resembled a lightning bolt lay beside the sleeping boy. It had refused to leave the boy named "Ash" for a single minute. The yellow mouse watched with concern when Ash began to turn around and mumble in his sleep.

**In Ash's dream**

Ash sat in his room and read in the Bible. He really hated to read. Well, he had no problem with reading, he just hated to read the same book again and again. If it had not been for the young prince's faithful best friend he would have died of boredom.

Ash flipped through the book, uninterested, when he heard a light knock on the steel door.

"My young prince, I've been sent here to inform you that the king and queen are looking for you," a male voice said from the other side of the door. Ash slammed the holy book shut and sighed. He knew when his mother and father inquired after him, it meant they would ask him if he has read the Bible, or it's bad news.

When the guard heard no response, he knocked a bit harder at the door. "Your Highness?"

"I'm coming... I'm coming... I'll just change," Ash replied as nicely as possible. He could hear when the guard walked away.

The young prince jumped out of the bed and put on one of his favorite tunics. Then he put on his golden crown and went up to the sleeping yellow mouse.

The sleeping magical creature lay on a red and white pillow, in the shape of a circle. (A pokéball.) He smiled and patted the sleeping mouse, who woke up and smiled.

"Pika Pikapi.. (Good morning Ash..)" Yawned the electric mouse. The young prince smiled.

"Good morning Pikachu." Pikachu stretched and scratched his eyes.

"The king and queen want to meet with me." Pikachu looked at Ash entirely uninterested and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. Ash looked at his yellow friend who tried to go back to sleep.

"Please..."

"…"

"I do not want to go alone .." Pikachu opened one eye.

"You can get a bottle of ketchup," Ash said in a singsong voice. Immediately after the word "ketchup" left his mouth, Pikachu started jumping around like a happy Spoink.

"PIKACHU PIKA PI?! (What are we waiting for?!)" cried Pikachu. When he started to pull Ash's arms, Ash laughed.

Ash walked into the corridor with his excited friend on his shoulder. On the wall, there were lots of plaques with the former royal families. When Ash looked at his family photo he felt that for some mysterious reason, it didn't feel right. He felt that he didn't belong to this family.

Ash walked up to the guards guarding the king and queen. Because the guard recognized the young prince, he was allowed in.

Ash walked into the room and saw his parents sitting on their thrones. He gulped and went up to the king and queen.

The king frowned when he saw the dangerous creature on the sole heir. He had said at least hundred times that guards will keep the rat from the young prince. The king stood up and gave gestured for all the guards to leave the room, as he would be talking about the kingdom's fate. At once, all the guards left the room, leaving the young prince alone with the king and queen. Pikachu obviously still sat on Ash's shoulder.

"Son you'll soon be old enough to marry a princess and become the next king." The king began his speech.

"But father I'm just 7 years old, I'm too young to marry or even be the king. I've never left the castle, and I'm not ready for such a big step." Ash tried to convince the most stubborn man in the world to change his mind, but it was impossible to change the King's opinion.

"I know you do not feel ready, but in only a few years you will be king and be responsible for the kingdom."

"But I do not want to be king..." murmured Ash quietly. He knew that no matter what he said, the king would still win.

"What did you say?" asked the queen. She was much younger than the king was. The queen had been forced to marry a stranger, so she knew how the young prince felt right now.

"I never wanted to be king, I just wanna be a normal boy and have common problems! I hate to be locked in here day in and day out!" Ash cried, his eyes tearful. He had kept it in for several years, but now he finally let it all out.

"I'm sorry to say it, but you have no choice. As the only heir, it is your responsibility to accept your fate." Ash let his tears flow. He didn't want this life.

One of the guards entered the room. He was one of the best, even if he was dark-skinned. He was the only one of the guards the prince liked.

"Brock bring the prince to his room" ordered the King. Brock nodded and grabbed the heir by the arm. The dark-skinned man began to gently pull the prince to the door. Ash struggled a little.

"Let me go. I can walk by myself." Ash protested. Brock ignored the prince. Pikachu could see from Ash's face that he did not like it, so he let small sparks fly from his red cheek pouches, which immediately led to Brock releasing the prince's arm. All the other guards came into the room and held out their swords against the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu stop." Ash said firmly, but quietly. Immediately, the sparks stopped coming from Pikachu's cheeks. He looked at Ash apologetically. He had just wanted to protect Ash.

"I'm not angry," Ash explained as he lovingly pet his friend.

"Chaa!" Pikachu exclaimed in delight. The guards lowered their weapons because they knew that the Prince had control of the situation.

No one in the palace could understand how the young prince controlled the magical creature with its electrical attacks. All of the royals had a magical creature as a guard, but all their attacks were just normal types. No one was ever able to tame an electric magical creature, and that's why everyone was so worried that Pikachu would shock the prince.

Ash walked out of the room. Nobody dared mess with the Prince as long as he had Pikachu on his shoulder.

**That night**

Ash slept peacefully in his big bed. His mattress felt like fluffy clouds. Pikachu lay on his pillow, next to the prince's bed.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a man with a big smile on his face. He looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room. They could see the young prince, who lay in his bed peacefully.

The man walked closer to the prince's bed, extra careful to not wake the prince. If that should happen, they would be executed at once.

The man gently pulled away the blanket that was over the prince's sleeping body and took out a cloth. He also took out an old rope. The man took a deep breath and jumped on the bed and landed on the boy's hands with his legs. The prince woke up and was about to scream for the guards, but before a single sound had left his mouth, the man forced a cloth into it.

Ash tried to scream for help. He had never been so scared in his life. What did this man want from him? Was he a murderer?

"Mmmpw! Mmmpw!" Ash yelled as he tried to shake himself free from the man's grip, causing the man to become irritated and hit the prince on the cheek. Ash stopped immediately.

Ash looked at the sleeping Pikachu and tried to wake him up, but the yellow mouse did not wake up.

The man leaned over to Ash's ear and whispered something into the boy's ear.

"The more you struggle, the more I will hurt you." Ash shuddered and immediately began to struggle. He must leave!

And like the man said, he hit the boy across the face. Ash began to see double. The man struck a blow to cause the boy to fall unconscious. The man looked at the unconscious boy and stepped back carefully. He began to tie the boy's hands and feet together. He put a bag over the boy's head, so that if anyone saw him they would not know that he had kidnapped Kanto's prince.

He threw the bound boy over his shoulder and walked slowly out of the room. On the way out, it so happened that Ash's feet hit a bookcase, causing a book to fall on the floor.

Pikachu woke up when the book hit the floor. He looked up, finding an empty bed with its duvet all helter-skelter. Something wasn't right... Ash would never leave Pikachu, so where had he gone? Automatically, Pikachu started sniffing the air, finding a strange smell mixed with Ash's. Pikachu quickly ran out the "dog door" to find Ash.

The man put down the newly awakened boy in a carriage which was drawn by four Rapidash. The prince struggled to free himself from the ropes to no avail. The man sat up in the cart and used a whip to make the Rapidash start running.

The man had a satisfied smile on his face, as he had managed to escape without any problems. Just when he thought that, a bright light appeared in front of the cart, causing all the Rapidash to stop.

Before them stood Pikachu, sparks flying from his cheeks. Pikachu beat all Rapidash and the man. Then he opened the door to the carriage and saw his best friend bound and gagged.

When Ash saw Pikachu, tears of joy ran down his battered face. Pikachu wasted no time. He began to gnaw the ropes that were around Ash's wrists. He could see bruises on Ash's ankles and growled. How dare anyone harm Ash?

When Ash was finally freed, he took out the cloth that was in his mouth and untied his legs.

"Thanks buddy."

"Chaa (No problem)"

Ash and Pikachu fled out of the cart and ran out into the woods to hide.

**In the real world (Not Ash's dream)**

Ash opened his eyes and saw before him his best friend, but Pikachu had a worried look.

"Pika pikapi chu? (Are you okay Ash?)"

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Pika.. (Okay..)"

Ash looked out and saw that the sun was high up in the sky, it was morning.

"Good morning Ash!" Ash looked towards the door and saw the orange-haired girl in front of him, a big smile on her lips.

He smiled at her. If only he knew that the two would be best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis: So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Explain to me why you hate  like / love this chapter!**


	3. Older Sisters!

**Ash – 7  
>Misty – 8<br>Daisy - ?  
>Violet - ?<br>Lily - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
>Older Sisters!<br>Ca.3 – In the Middle Ages**

* * *

><p>Ash jumped out of the bed and went up to the orange-haired girl, and Pikachu of course ran after his best friend. He would never, ever leave Ash alone with a stranger, especially if it was a woman or girl. Ash stood in front of the smiling girl and stretched his hand towards her so she could lay down her gentle hand for him to kiss. His parents had told him it's how you should treat a young lady.<p>

Misty, confused by the young boy's behavior, hesitantly put her hand in his astonishingly warm one and shook hands with him. She noticed that he didn't seem to grasp what she was doing. Had he never shook anyone's hand before? After a few seconds, it seemed as if he finally understood what she was doing.

"My name is Ashton and it is a great honor to talk to you Miss.. Ehm.. What is your name?" Misty raised an eyebrow, why was he so formal? Was he from a rich family or something?

"My name is Misty and you can stop being so formal, I will not call you Ashton. I'll call you Ash or the mysterious kid, you choose," Misty said with a smile. She tried to make him laugh because he looked so serious.

Ash stared at Misty, shocked. She was giving him a choice? It had never happened before. His parents and guards decided all he could do. And she did not want him to be formal, his mother and father had told had told me that you should always be polite when a woman is nearby or when talking with her. Ash smiled and dropped the handshake between them.

"You can call me Ash." Misty nodded, as he had learned not to be so polite.

"If there isn't any trouble, of course." he quickly added, Misty sighed.

"Do you want to help me to bake an apple pie? You must be hungry. You've slept for two days." Ash blinked a few times, she asked him for help and he had slept for two whole days! Just when he started to think about it, his belly rumbled, causing the young prince to blush. Misty laughed to the blushing boy.

"I would like to take something to eat, but you can actually have apple pie as breakfast?" asked Ash, confused. At the castle, apple pie was the dessert.

"Ehm .. Actually, we usually only have apple pie as dessert, but mom said when you woke up, we could bake pie if we wanted," she explained. He had never eaten pie before breakfast. Wow, his parents must have really been strict with him.

Ash looked shamefully down at his feet, Misty looked at him confused. Why did he looked so ashamed, had he done something wrong?

"What's wrong?" She asked gently. She didn't want to make things worse. He looked up at her with his brown eyes and smiled a goofy smile. She hated that smile. Wow, he had only done it once, and she's already begun to hate it. Great.

"In my family, I never got to help with anything. I've never baked anything in my life." Misty stared at Ash, surprised. Why didn't they let him bake? Was it because he was a boy?

"Are you a good hunter?" Misty inquired. If he couldn't bake, he must be able to hunt. How else could he survive in this cruel world?

"No, I'm useless at hunting.." Misty jaw dropped when he said it, she had difficulty in deciding if he was a rich kid or one of the poorest in the village.

"Ehm okay.. Let's go to the kitchen," said Misty. She couldn't ask more because she knew she would get stupid answers. The boy smiled at her and his magical creature jumped onto his shoulder, letting small sparks fly from his cheeks. Did the mouse have problems with her or what?

"What is that!" Misty shouted as she pointed the yellow mouse, mouse begins to whistle innocently to Ash would not get angry at him.

Ash looked at Misty, confused, before he concludes that she meant Pikachu. Ash looked at Pikachu, who was still whistling.

"You mean Pikachu?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The carrot-haired girl nodded.

"He's my best friend." Ash stated. Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against Ash's.

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty had walked into the kitchen during their conversation. Misty walked up to one of the cabinets to get some apples before remembering why she and her mother had gone out into the woods from the first place. They had run out of apples and looked for some more in the forest. Misty mentally hit herself on her forehead. How could she forget that?

Pikachu and Ash, who were standing in the kitchen's doorway, looked confused when Misty ran around like a Pachirisu. Why was she running around so much?

"Is there something wrong?" Ash asked when he finally worked up the courage to do so. He began to think it might've been better if he had kept quiet.

When Misty looked at the confused black-haired boy and smiled, she could see that Pikachu was glaring at her. Seriously, what had she done?

"For apple pie, we need apples. But we have no apples," Misty explained like she was talking with a four-year-old. Ash realized she was treating him like a little boy and raised an eyebrow. He was new to all this, as in the castle, his only task was to read.

"So what should we do?" Ash inquired. Ugh, he felt so stupid right now! Misty sighed and rolled her blue-green eyes. Did she honestly have tell him what they needed to do when she said they had no apples?

"Well if we don't have any apples for apple pie, what do we need?" Misty asked sarcastically. She mentally slapped herself when she saw that he had to actually think about it.

"Apples?" Was his reply, although he sounded doubtful. Misty clapped her hands slowly to show how "stupid" he is, but Ash took it as real applause.

"Did you see that Pikachu?! I got it right!" Ash celebrated, doing a "victory dance." Pikachu and Misty sweatdropped.

"Okay Einstein, now we're going out to the woods to pick some apples." Suddenly, Misty froze. She could hear her sisters' voices. She certainly did not want them to scare Ash, as they had all of Misty's friends.

Into the room came her eldest sister Daisy, who had beautiful blonde hair. On her right stood Violet, who was the second oldest, with hair was as blue as the sea. On Daisy's other side was Lily, Misty's youngest older sister, who had hair as pink as her personality.

Misty really wished she could be invisible right now, as her three sisters was now standing right in front of her and Ash. Misty looked shocked that none of the looked at her. They all looked at Ash.

"Who are you?" Asked all of Misty's sisters. Ash blinked in surprise.

"Ehm.. I'm Ash.." the boy replied. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"So your name is Ash?" Daisy asked suspiciously, looking at the boy's clothes and seeing that he was wearing a tunic. The tunic had one of the most beautiful and expensive fabrics in all of Kanto.

"Be kind to him sis, he's cute and rich. And remember when you marry him, share your money with your three wonderful sisters."

"What!? Married!? NO, NO, NO! Ash and I are just friends! We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet!" Misty cried, her face starting to look like a tomato, while Ash looked on in confusion.

"Yet?" Violet said in a teasing tone. Misty's blush became even bigger as she realized what she had just said.

"Admit that you're in love with him, don't keep it in your heart."

"NO, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Shouted Misty. Ash still didn't know who she was talking about.

"Ehm Misty? Shouldn't we go to the woods and pick apples?" Misty looked at Ash and saw that he (thankfully) looked confused. He hadn't realized what her annoying sisters had said.

"Sorry Ash. We can go now." she said, her blush disappearing.

"Listen to your boyfriend now" Daisy laughed, Violet and Lily following suit after a few seconds.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Misty shouted in a dangerous voice, but her sisters only laughed more. Ash and Pikachu were afraid of Misty's anger.

"Obviously, he is not your boyfriend. He's too cute, stylish and rich for a loser like you. Just, like, check him out. If I were your age, I'd wanted to date him." Misty could feel her eyes filled with tears. Why were her sisters so mean to her?

Then she felt that someone push her behind his back. Ash. But why did he do it?

Ash looked almost red when he had heard what Misty's sisters had said. He wouldn't just stand there and let Misty get insulted!

"Woow, her boyfriend's protecting her!"

"How dare you treat Misty like that?! I haven't even known her for a whole day, but I know that you are wrong about her! She is an amazing person and I'm proud to call her my friend! So if you don't have something nice to say to her, you can do the world a favor and keep your big mouths shut!" Ash cried furiously, angry as a Beedrill. Misty's sisters were speechless. Nobody had ever talked to them like that. Misty's sisters walked out of the kitchen, and Misty just stood there in shock, looking at the only person in the world who had ever stood up to her sisters.

"Ash.." Ash turned around and blushed, he just realized what he had done and started to apologize.

"I'm really sorry-"

"Thanks..."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Ehm.. No problem."

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were walking through the woods, looking for the finest and largest apples as they could find. Misty held a basket for them to put the apples into.<p>

Pikachu, who wasn't on Ash's shoulder at the moment, stopped suddenly, looking scared. Misty and Ash became curious about what could have possibly have Pikachu so scared. They peered behind a bush and could see a big Spearow who was eating a red apple.

Ash and Pikachu had had a bad experience with Spearows, and after that day, Pikachu had been afraid of them.

_Flashback_

_A 6 year old boy took a relaxing walk in the woods. This boy happened to be the young prince. He had been nagging at the guards for several hours to let him outside of the castle walls, so two guards came with the prince on his walk. They couldn't risk someone trying to harm, kill, or kidnap the naive kid._

_The prince was eating a big red apple when he suddenly began to feel that something was wrong. He could feel it with his whole being. He stopped eating his apple, and it was then he heard the cry for help. The black-haired prince immediately began to run through the woods to find the person in need. He completely disregarded the guards shouting at him to come back._

_When Ash finally found the creature that had screamed for help, he saw that it was a little Pikachu being attacked by a whole flock of Spearow. The yellow mouse lay there on the ground awaiting his death when he looked up and saw a boy standing nearby. Pikachu had always hated people,_ _but right now he needed help. Pikachu looked at the boy and asked for help._

_Ash heard the magical creature's prayer and took up a stone, throwing it at one of Spearows. All the Spearows looked at the boy for a short while, and after a few seconds of staring at the boy they returned to tormenting the small electric mouse._

"_Leave him alone!" Ash shouted, running into the large group of Spearows. He pushed his way to the injured Pikachu and used his body to protect it from Spearows beaks._

_Pikachu suddenly realized that he was no longer being attacked, and when he looked up he saw a boy. The boy shielded him with his body, and Pikachu could hear all the Spearows attacking the black-haired boy instead of him._

"_I will not let anything happen to you." Ash whispered to Pikachu, and for the first time, Pikachu felt safe. Pikachu closed his eyes and fell asleep in exhaustion._

"_Leave him alone!" Cried both the guards when they scared away all the birds. They ran to the prince who sat in the fetal position. _

_"Your Highness, the magical creatures are gone. You're safe," said one of the guards. When they put a hand on the Prince's shoulder, Ash looked up. The guards saw that he was cradling an injured Pikachu. A creature that nobody had ever tamed._

"_Thanks... This little guy need help." Ash said as he stood up. the guards nodded. They would never go against the prince's orders._

_Flashback End_

But considering that in a different way, Pikachu and Ash would've never become friends unless the flock Spearows had attacked them.

_Flashback_

_Pikachu lay quietly in a bed, and Ash sat on a chair next to the injured mouse. He had been sitting there all night. He hadn't even taken care of his own injuries. But he had barely been scratched compared to this little Pikachu. It had take a lot of damage._

_Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and discovered that he was not in the woods anymore. At first, he panicked, but when he saw the boy who had risked his life for him, the panic disappeared. The boy had fallen asleep with his head on Pikachu's bed, and it would've been so easy to leave the room and never come back. But for some mysterious reason, Pikachu just couldn't leave the boy._

_Suddenly, the boy started to move. He opened his eyes and saw that Pikachu was awake. Immediately, he began to smile._

"_Hey.." He yawned. Pikachu yawned as well._

"_Seems like it's true! Yawning is contagious!" Joked the boy, and Pikachu smiled at the boy._

"_Pi.. Pika? (Where am I?)" The boy smiled, Pikachu liked that smile._

"_You are in the royal palace."_

"_Chuuu? (royal palace?)"_

"_Yes, you are here because I wanted to help you. You were seriously injured."_

"_Pika Pikachu pi pika chu? (But how can you take me to the Royal Palace?)" Asked Pikachu._

"_Oops, I forgot to tell you.. I'm Ashton Ketchum, Kanto's prince and the only heir." _

"_PIKACHU?! (PRINCE?!)" Then Pikachu realized something. The boy had answered his questions as though he understood what he had said. But people can't understand the magical creatures, it's not possible._

"_Pika pika chu Pikachu pi Pikachu cha pi Pikachu. (My favorite vegetable is tomato.)" Said Pikachu. The boy would only understand it if he could understand Pikachu._

"_Okay .. I prefer fruit though. I'm not a big fan of vegetables.."_

"_PIKA PI PIKACHU!? (How can you understand me!?)"_

"_I don't know.. I was just born with it I guess. My parents said I had too vivid an imagination so that I imagined I could understand all the different sorts of magical creatures." Ash explained as he shrugged._

"_Piii.. (Woow..)"_

"_You know that in a few days so you can leave the castle and return to the forest."_

"_Chu? (What?)"_

"_You will be free"_

"_Pikaaa.. (Free..)"_

"_Where are you, Your Highness" Cried a voice in the background, causing the young prince to sigh._

"_Seems like I have to go, take care."_ _Said Ash. As he was about to leave, Pikachu stopped him by putting a paw on his leg. Ash turned around and looked confused at the bedridden mouse._

"_Pikachu pi? (Can I come?)" Pikachu asked shyly._

"_Obviously, if you want to, of course!" Pikachu was delighted yet surprised by the young prince's reply. Pikachu stood up and jumped from the bed to Ash's shoulder._

"_What are you doing?" Asked Ash confused, Pikachu hung his ears._

"_Pi Pika chu...- (I just wanted to-)" Pikachu was interrupted by Ash Pikachu patting his cheek. He'd never been touched on the cheek before. It felt good!_

"_I never said you had to jump down, I just asked" Pikachu smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Ash's._

"_You know, I've always wanted a friend. A friend who likes me because I'm ... I'm .. Me. Not because I'm prince." Ash sighed._

"_Pika pi pikachu? (have you never had a friend before?)"_

"_No. Because I'm the only heir, I'm not allowed to have friends outside of the castle. At the castle, they couldn't be my age… So the only thing I do is sit in my room and read." When Ash told Pikachu about his life, the yellow mouse felt so sorry for him._

"_Pika Pikachu pikapi chu pi pika.. (I can be your friend if you want..)"_

"_Do you really want that?"_

"_Pi! (Yes!)"_

"_Okay, from now on we are-"_

"_Chu (Friends)"_

_Flashback End_

The lone Spearow flew away and left the apple tree. There were lots of lovely apples there. There were red, green, and brown ones… They left the brown ones alone!

Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked over to the tree where Spearow had eaten the apple. Ash and Misty picked apples as they could reach while Pikachu was up in the trees picking the apples that were hardest to get.

Pikachu threw down the apples, and it was Ash and Misty's task to catch them. But Pikachu threw the apples too fast so that Ash and Misty ran around like idiots trying to catch all the apples. They were so busy trying to catch the apples that they didn't realize they were backing towards the steep hill. Ash and Misty lost their balance and started rolling down the hill. Pikachu watched in horror as his friend literally rolled away.

Ash was the first one down the hill, but before he could get up, Misty came rolling down the hill, ending up on top of Ash.

"Ehm.. I'm so sorry.." Misty whispered, embarrassed. She had never been this close to a guy before.

"Don't worry about it. But can you get off of me?" Misty's face became even redder when he said that. She had her hand on his chest and could feel Ash's heartbeat and his breaths. Misty rolled gently off of Ash. They sat up and looked at each other.

"PIKAPI! (ASH!)" Cried Pikachu, who had seen the whole incident. Pikachu ran up to Ash and began to examine him to see if he had been injured on the way down. Luckily, Ash had not been injured. Pikachu looked at Misty, and if looks could kill, Misty would be dead ten times over by now. Misty noticed this and became afraid.

Ash stood up and had a big smile on his face. It was as if the incident from a few seconds ago had never happened.

"Let's go to your home so you can teach me how to make apple pie!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. Misty smiled at the boy. He was acting like a five-year-old.

"Okay Ash." Misty looked at Pikachu and saw that he was still glaring at her. Great. Now he hated her even more!

Ash, Misty and Pikachu (sitting on Ash's shoulder) came home from apple picking. They had been forced to pick new apples because when Ash and Misty had fallen down the hill, all the apples had rolled away.

They went into the kitchen and began to make the pie, and Misty told Ash to cut apples. Ash did so, although at first he was pretty useless at it. But after a few apples, he was pretty good. When Ash and Misty poured the flour into the bowl, they ended up having a flour war. After several minutes of cleaning up all the flour that was around the kitchen, they stuffed into the pie plate in the oven.

"Hope it will be good."

After several minutes of waiting, the pie was ready to be eaten. Ash took a bite of the pie when it was still hot, burning his tongue and eliciting laughs from Pikachu and Misty.

But aside from the fact that Ash burned his tongue off, the pie was excellent. This was a good ending to a wonderful day in freedom. Well, it felt that way to Ash, anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis:<strong>** thanks to awolflover2 for help me with this text, thanks! :)**


	4. Can We Trust You?

**Ash – 9  
>Misty – 10<br>Daisy - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince~  
>Can We Trust You?<br>Ca.4 ~ In The Middle Ages**

-Oo-

After Ash and Pikachu moved into the Waterflower family it had been so much easier and more fun to live. Before, it was that you woke up in the morning, harvesting agriculture, went home late and went to bed.. Then so would they do the same thing again tomorrow. But today in Waterflower's family had more money so they could get food every day, their success was due to Ash and Pikachu. Ash had been a very stubborn boy and had been working overtime to learn how to take care of a farm. His hard work was certainly not wasted, he became one of the best agricultural harvester!

-Oo-

It was morning in the wonderful village Cerulean City, inside a cottage it sleeps an orange-haired girl. Every night she went to bed with a smile on her lips, it's in any case she has done the past two years. The sleeping girl began to wriggle in her bed, the sun's rays warm glow on her face. She slowly opened her Viridian colored eyes and looked around her, she began to smile when she began to think about Ash.. That boy had changed her life, he had been her first friend.

Misty sat up and stretched her thin arms, she still couldn't believe it had gone about two years ago when her mother and she had found Ash and Pikachu in the woods. The orange-haired girl stopped to stretch her body when she started thinking about what had happened six months ago, her beloved mother had died.. She had lost both her parents at such a young age, she was so happy that Ash had been there for her when she had a hard time. Misty got up and changed from her nightgown to her normal clothes, when she was done, she went out from her room.

Misty walked through the hallway and stopped in front of a door, she knocked gently on the door.

Knack, knack, knack

"Ash and Pikachu, it's time to wake up." She said through the door and waited for a response from the black-haired boy, when she got no response she wrinkled her forehead and knocked a second time.

Knack, knack, knack

"Ash wake up!" Said the irritated girl again, she knocked a lot harder and talked much higher. She waited a few seconds to listen if she heard Ash's soft voice or if she heard someone moving in there.

-Oo-

Ash lay sleeping in his bed with Pikachu close to his chest and had his pillow over his head to block the screaming girl in his head, of course he hadn't even thought of that "screaming girl" in his head is orange-haired friend Misty.

"ASH!" Ash lifted the pillow from his head and he looked down at his yellow friend, he saw that Pikachu was holding his ears. So the voice he had thought was only in his head is real, oh no it was then he realized who the voice belonged..

"Umm… I'm awake.." Ash said nervously, he begged to Arceus that Misty wouldn't rip off his head.. He had like plant with it..

"So you've been awake all the time?" Asked Misty with much anger, Ash sweat drop when he realized that he had made the most dangerous creature in the world angry. This morning hadn't started so well..

"I didn't think it was you who called me, I thought it was an annoying voice that bothered me.." Immediately when he said that he realized what he had just said, he was glad he had Pikachu there.. Otherwise Misty would seriously kill him, Imagine Kanto's former prince would be murdered by a girl..

-Oo-

Did he just said that Misty thinks she heard, he called her really "an annoying voice in his head"? Full Misty's face turned red with anger, her face looked like a tomato.

"Hurry up to be ready before the breakfast is over." Said Misty angrily, she walked away with an angry facial expression.

-Oo-

Ash sighed relieved when he heard the angry tomato had went away, the black-haired boy sat up on the bed and stretched. He had survived Misty's wrath, wait a bit.. Did she said breakfast, waait did she said that he and Pikachu would miss breakfast?! When Ash had finally worked what Misty had said to him, he threw off the covers and ran around the room like a Pachirisu.. The stressed child ran around the room in just his pants, he had no sweater.

Pikachu opened his black eyes just to see his best friend run around like he had fire on his ass, he sat up and yawns loud. Ash looked to his yellow best friend who was awake now, Ash then realized that he was just in his pants and had no sweater. Ash donned his shirt and swapped pants, Ash had a sweater from Misty's mom because his tunic became dirty and so did the young former prince have unwanted attention.

"Pika pi Pikpi.. (Good morning Ash..)" Did the electrical magical creatures said with a little smile, he jumped up on his human friend's shoulder and pressed his cheek against the boy's cheek.

"Good morning buddy." Ash said as he scratched the yellow mouse below the chin, Pikachu made a cute "Chaa!" sounds of pleasure. Ash walked up to the door and took his hand on the handle, but he didn't open the door, Pikachu looked confusedly at his friend.

"Pikachu, I know you don't trust Misty.. But please just today so can you may not give her those murdering eyes? And yes, I have seen how you have dealt with Misty." Ash said with a soft tone, Pikachu's ears hung sad.. He had hoped that Ash hadn't seen it, he was embarrassed more than he ever did in his life.

"Pika.. Pikachupi.. Chu? (I'm sorry.. But I feel I can't trust Misty.. Do you trust her?)" Said Pikachu, Ash could hear how much his little buddy ashamed about his abusive behavior.

"I know you don't trust her, but you trust me right? Misty hasn't done anything that indicates that she wants to hurt me or you, I trust her.. She is the only person in my life who love me because I'm me, not because I'm a spoiled prince.." Pikachu nodded, Ash and Pikachu had had this conversation several times but Pikachu couldn't shake the awful feeling of Misty.

"Pi.. Pikachu chu.. (I.. I'll try..)" Promised Pikachu with a smile, Ash smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks buddy, you can't understand how much it means to me." Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's cheek and let some small sparks flew, the sparks didn't hurt Ash.. It was "love sparks".

-Oo-

Pikachu and Ash went into the kitchen, there sat Misty and her oldest sister Daisy. Misty didn't look so happy when she saw the guy who had called her "an annoying voice".

"Umm.. Hi Misty, good morning Daisy." Said Ash nervously, he could feel Misty's eyes "burned" him.

"Hi Ash." Said Daisy as she continued to eat her sandwich, Ash was waiting for a "Hi" from Misty but it wasn't a "Hi" or "Good morning Ash" it used to be. Ash sighed and sat down on a chair that was between the two sisters, Pikachu looked at Misty suspiciously. Why was she angry at Ash, every time Pikachu looked at the orange-haired girl he could see the moment when she low over Ash.

_Flashback (Chapter 3)_

_Pikachu sat up in an apple tree and threw down the biggest and best apples he could find to Ash and Misty. Pikachu thought that both Misty and Ash caught the apples without any problems, so he began to throw down more apples and threw them down much faster._

_But all didn't go as Pikachu had planned, Pikachu's plan had been to Ash and Misty would have caught all the apples and so would they be able to go home to Misty much faster. But instead they got not so good.. Pikachu saw his best friend and a girl he just met_ _rolled down from the hill, Pikachu ran down at the hill after his best friend.. It was all he had in the tank, he must make sure that Ash wasn't injured._

_When Pikachu had run down from the steep hill, he saw a sight that made __him so angry that sparks flew from his cheeks, in front of him he saw the orange-haired girl lying over Ash! Ash and girl's lips were so close together, them almost kissing! Pikachu ran so fast as he could to the black-haired boy and the orange-haired girl._

"_Ehm.. I'm so sorry.." Said Misty embarrassed, she had never been this close to a guy before. Especially not lie over a guy.. Pikachu could see the redness on the orange-haired girl who will soon be dead, more sparks flew from his red cheeks._

"_Don't worry about it_ _but can you get off me?" Misty's face got even redder when she realized that she was still on top of a guy, she had her hand on Ash's chest and could feel his heartbeat. The blushing orange-haired girl rolled off Ash's body and Ash sat up, both Misty and Ash looked into each other's eyes and smiled._

"_PIKAPI! (ASH!)" Shouting Pikachu, Pikachu ran up to his best friend and started to examine him if Ash had been injured. Luckily enough could Pikachu sigh in relieved, Ash wasn't damaged. When Pikachu had investigated the black-haired boy he turned his gaze toward at the orange-haired girl who had lay over Ash, Pikachu gave Misty such a look that made the orange-haired girl backed away from Pikachu._

_But Ash just stood up with a huge smile on his lips, it was like what happened for just a few seconds ago had never happened. Pikachu quickly looked at his best friend and smiled, but then he returned to give Misty the murder glances._

"_Let's go to your home_ _so you can learn how to make apple pie!" Ash shouted cheerfully, Pikachu just shook his head with a smile. Although it's been years for Ash to grow up so he doesn't, he's the same old Ash as Pikachu has always knows._

"_Okay Ash." Misty said with a smile, when she looked at Pikachu, she could see that he was still staring angrily at her. Misty known since Misty met Pikachu, he hated her and now he will hate her even more.. Just great..!_

_Pikachu jumped on his best friend's shoulder and stared angrily at Misty, he would never let Misty and Ash to be alone.. Never!_

Flashback End

Just the thought of what had happened that day did that electric sparks flew from his cheeks, but when Pikachu discovered that Ash looked at him disappointed. All sparks from Pikachu cheeks disappeared and Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder calmly. Pikachu would try to behave today, he had promised Ash.

Misty sighed when Pikachu gave her the same look that he has gave her the last two years, she didn't understand what she had done to get so much hate from the yellow mouse. When she looked at Ash, she saw that he gave Pikachu a disappointed glance, when Pikachu discovered it as he sat quietly on Ash's shoulder.

Why Pikachu hated her so much? Had she done something to make him hate her? These were some of the questions that Misty has been thinking about since the first day they meets, was he afraid she would hurt him? That's when it hit her, he wasn't afraid that she would hurt him.. He was afraid she would hurt Ash, it sounded logical! Even the first day Misty meets Pikachu has been overprotective of Ash, he has been like a little bodyguard to Ash.

_Flashback (Chapter 1)_

"_Pikapi.." Whispered Pikachu worried that his friend had been injured but the black-haired boy just smiled, he patted the yellow mouse on the head to calm down Pikachu._

"_I'm okay." He said calmly, the boy tried to stand up but because he fell down on his knees_ _it seemed as he had lied to his yellow friend. The yellow electric mouse looked anxiously at his best friend, his ears hung down._

"_Chuuu.." Whispering the mouse nervously, Pikachu really hated to see his best friend like this defenseless._

_"Look footsteps!" Said a dark male voice, Misty could hear that whoever the voice belonged to wasn't far from here. _

_"The boy and the rat must be near!" Shouted another male voice, whoever it is who shouted it didn't sound happy._

_When the alien voices had said "the boy and the rat" as she put two and two together, the boy and the magical creature was chased by those men… But why? Misty broke away from her mother's protective arms and went out of her hiding place, immediately when Misty proved Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and Pikachu let sparks fly from his red cheeks._

"_Hi."_ _Misty said with a smile, the_ _boy didn't give her a smile back. Misty could see the boy's mouse that it was prepared to at any moment to attack her, it didn't feel safe._

_"..." But the boy didn't say anything, he just looked down on his injured knee. Misty frowned when he didn't reply and took her hands on her hips._

_"I said 'Hi' to you!" Ash said still nothing to the angry orange-haired girl._

_"I SAID 'HI' TO Y-"_

_"I heard you..." Whispered the boy, he sounded almost afraid. But who can blame him? Who wouldn'tbe afraid of a girl whose face looked like an angry Gyarados?_

"_Misty calm down.." Misty's mother knew how Misty's temper could be .. Scary as she tucked her daughter._

_"He must be here!" They could hear male voices coming closer and closer. _

"_Need help?" Asked Misty's mom, and she reached out a helping hand, the boy looked suspiciously at the hand, but when he was about accept her hand, something jumped in front of him._

_"Pika pika pik Pikachu pika pikapi..." __The mouse said, he was obviously worried about his friend's health. The boy sighed and put a reassuring hand on the mouse's head, the boy wanted to show that everything was okay. Pikachu nodded but was still willing to attack Misty's mom and Misty._

_Flashback End_

Misty remembered that Ash had said that when he was younger, he had saved Pikachu from a flock with Spearows.. Pikachu might have wanted to repay his debt to Ash?

"Misty, why were you so quiet?" Asked the worried black-haired boy, Misty saw that Ash looked worried at her. She hates when people feel sorry for her, Misty smiled a smile that would assure Ash that she was fine.

"Oh it is nothing." She assured her friend, she could see how he frowned when she had said her "lie". Ash looked at the orange-haired girl who had lied to him right in his face, It wasn't the lie that "hurt" him.. It was that she tried to hide her feelings for him. He wanted to be there for her, but then she must let him in.

"Misty stop lying to me, I can see through your fake smile that it's something you think about." Misty sighed in defeat, Ash had learned to read her fake smile before her own sisters could do it.

"You are right, I'm thinking about something.. But it's nothing serious." Insured Misty, she didn't want to be a burden for Ash.

"Misty, you should know me so well that I care about you. None of your problems are too big or too small for me, tell me what it is that bothers you.. Please give me a chance, let me in.." Misty's version became blurred, she wasn't going to cry in front of Ash.

"I've thought about this since the first day I met you and Pikachu.. Why hates Pikachu me?" Asked Misty doubtful, she could see how Pikachu's ears hung down. She knew that she had "hurt" the little mouse, she could hear a loud sigh.. It came from Ash.

"Pikachu don't hate you, at least not so much.. He's just… He's just afraid that you'll hurt me.." Misty looked at the yellow mouse that looked to be ashamed of themselves ears, she was right about her suspicions.

"But why would Pikachu be afraid that I would hurt you..? We have been friends for almost two years now, why would anyone want to hurt you? Like all who know you knows that Pikachu would burn the person who hurt you until he or she couldn't walk at least a week, and that's if they're lucky!" Said Misty seriously and threw in a "joke", but she knew who would hurts Ash would get to know Pikachu's wrath.

Ash looked down at his feet, he had hoped to never bring up this topic again. Misty, Daisy and Pikachu looked at the black-haired boy.. Misty knew that she had asked something he would rather not answer, when she looked at Pikachu she saw that he rubbed his cheek lovingly against Ash's cheek.

"…Do you remember when you and your mom found me and Pikachu in the woods..?" Ash whispered with a shaky voice, it sounded like he was at the border of tears.. He refused to look up, he took a deep breath to continue the story that he is nowadays called a nightmare.

"Yes, I remember that, we found you and Pikachu in the woods. You had injured your leg and we heard someone trying to find you and Pikachu, you followed us home and the two of you became as a part of our family." Ash nodded, he remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. He could still feel his hands had been tied, he could still hear the men's voices in his head, he remembered that the man who had caught him in his room had threatened him.. He remembered all the awful evening..

"Do you remember the male voices in the forest ... You asked if it was me they were looking for?" Misty nodded, She had suspected that the men had been looking for Ash and Pikachu.. She didn't know just why, why were these men so determined to find Ash?

"Yes, I remember.. I have wondered ever since why they wanted you, you're just a child."

"I don't know entirely why they wanted me, but it may depend on who I'm .. I'm.." Ash didn't say it, he really hate to call himself "Prince" and "the heir". Both sisters looked with interest at the boy who had hidden something for them all these years, precisely at this moment that would get them the answers to all their questions.

"You are?" Asked Daisy interested, if she knew someone had a secret so she nagged on that person until she got to know the truth.

"I'm …. I'm Prince Ashton, the only heir to the throne of Kanto.. I'm the prince who my kingdom believes is dead.." Ash was ashamed so much of himself, he had abandoned his kingdom! He expected that both Misty and Daisy would scold him for being a coward, but when he looked up he saw no angry faces.

"Could you repeat the last thing you said?"

"I said I'm Prince Ashton Ketchum, the lost Prince and everyone thinks I'm dead." Said Ash a little bit higher, he looked up at the girl he had called friend.. Ash knew that after Misty have been told about his title she will hate him, he don't blame her for it.

"You… You are the… The prince..?" Asked both Misty and her sister asked shocked, Ash nodded.

"Please, I beg you.. Please don't make me go back to the dreary life, I hate to be .. The prince who must be perfect, be formal, Always let others determine my decisions.. I hate it, please I want to be here with your family.." Begged Ash as he clenched his hands together and stared at the siblings with his tear-filled eyes, he didn't want to return to the castle! unless Misty had seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't believe it, heir to the throne of the entire Kanto begged her to stay in a peasant family, rather than to stay in the castle."Please don't throw me out!" The yellow mouse jumped off Ash's shoulder and put his fingers together in the same way as his friend.

"Pika pik pikachu Pikapi! (I promise try to trust you if you don't throw me and Ash out!)" Even if Misty didn't understand a single word of what Pikachu said she knew that it was that she wouldn't throw out Ash.

"Umm.. What did Pikachu said?" Asked Misty boy who could in no way fishy understand what Pikachu said.

"He said .. He said that if you don't throw out him out or me, he would try to trust you." Translate Ash what his yellow friend had said.

"If you are the prince what did you do in the woods, shouldn't the sole heir faith have a bodyguard who must guard their prince with their lives?" Ash looked down when Misty had said it, he really had to tell about when he gets captured?

"I wasn't out of the woods voluntarily, someone broke into my room and .. Kidnapped me .." Whispered Ash, he got tears in my eyes just by the thought.

"They what ?!" Shouted Misty and Daisy angrily, they were not angry at Ash. The sisters was angry with those who had kidnapped him, they couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel to them kidnapped a child!

"They beat me unconscious, tied my hands and gag me.." Ash explained when a lone tear escaped from his eyes, he didn't wanted to look weak in front of his "family". If Misty and Daisy had been angry before, you don't want to know what they are right now!

"How did you escape?"

"Pikachu came and rescued me, I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't come." Ash explained as he stroked the yellow mouse's head, Pikachu made a sweet "Chaa!" sound.

Both Misty and Daisy looked at the perfect band between the two, Misty had always wanted to pat Pikachu but has always been afraid that he would shock her. Ash could see how Misty stared at him and Pikachu, he knew how much she wanted to pat Pikachu. Daisy leaves the room, she had wanted to have peace and quiet, but then so were the lovers in here.

"I can see how much you want to pat him, don't worry he will not bite you." Ash said calmly, both Pikachu's and Misty's eyes grew huge when Ash suggested the orange-haired girl clapping the electric mouse.

"What?! No.. No-"

"If you want him to trust you, so you have to trust him." Ash said as he took his hand away from the yellow coat and offered the orange-haired girl in his hand. Misty sighed, why must he be so stubborn?

"Okay.." Misty said as she put her hand on Ash's hand, directly when Misty touched Ash's hand as she began to blush. When she realized she blushed as she injured it before anyone else saw it.

Ash moved his hand to Pikachu's head and leave Misty's hand "alone" on top of Pikachu's head. Misty panicked when she discovered that she was the only one who touched Pikachu, she knew that if Pikachu would shock her now she would be the only one affected. But to her surprise, she felt no shock.. Pikachu's yellow hair was so much softer than she had imagined, she slowly began to stroke the yellow mouse's head. When she heard that Pikachu sounded "Chaa!" she got a smile, it was the first time that she felt safe around Pikachu.

"Do you like it Pikachu?" Ash asked with an eyebrow upward, he already knew the answer. Misty had come down to Pikachu's chin and had started scratching.

"Pika pikachu.. (It's okay..)" Pikachu said as he tried to sound so "not satisfied" as possible, he didn't want to tell Ash that he had been wrong and that Ash had been right all the time.

"Oh yeah, you know so well about that you can't lie to me." Pikachu sighed, he knew that Ash had right.

"Pika.. Pika pika chu, Pikachu pikapi chu. (Fine.. You had right, Misty is a good girl.)" Misty looked confused at Ash and Pikachu, sometimes it was so awful to be the only one who didn't understand anything of what Pikachu said.

"Pikachu said you were not so bad as he thought, he starts to like you." Ash said with a smile, Misty gave him a smile back. She had waited long for the day when Pikachu wouldn't.. Hate her ..

"Oh so you don't want to go back to life as the rich prince that everyone loves and admires?" Changed Misty suddenly topic, Ash's smile vanished as he shook his head.

"No .. Please let me stay!" He begged Misty again, imagine that a prince had begged for her.. Hehe it is something that no other peasant girl can say!

"Of course you and Pikachu may stay, you are like a part of our family!" When Misty had said it so Ash looked up at Misty with hopeful eyes, he just hoped that this wasn't just a nasty jokes.

"Do you mean it?" Asked Ash hopeful, Pikachu looked at Misty with the same look as his best friend.

"Of course, you are my friend.. Both of you!" Ash was so happy that he gave Misty a big hug, Ash and Misty had given each other hugs several pieces that are not meant so much.. But this hug was.. Magical..

Misty looked down gently on the yellow mouse to see if she got the same look as usual, but Pikachu just stared at when Ash and Misty hugged.. He growled not at her, threatened to shock her and she even hasn't got no murder glance! Misty could still see that he looked worried, maybe he was afraid that he wasn't a "part" of the family?

"Oh come here Pikachu!" Misty said happily, Pikachu looked confusedly at her. She can hug Ash without being disturbed by his glances but still she wanted him in the hug, Pikachu walked slowly up to Misty and Ash. Ash and Misty interrupted their hug and sat down on Pikachu's height, Pikachu sat in the middle of "the family hug".

"Pikapi, Pikachu pi Pikachupi (Ash, Pikachu and Misty)" After that moment they trust in each other, they had really become a family.

-Oo-

**BannanGodis: So what did you think? Type your opinions in your comment/rewires, thanks for reading and sorry for the last update. ****This chapter will probably have a very bad grammar, but der is because I could not wait any longer on my Processors, I could not wait (Sorry)**

**And good news, I will get a brand new computer, then it is (probably) that the computer will be dead (blue) all the time and it leads to that I will (probably) be able to update more often! :D**


	5. Beedrill Sting!

**I'm awful sorry for this late chapter, but I had a lots of problems with this chapter! You will understand that I have already written 23 chapters of this story, but I rewrote them because it looks like a three year old wrote it.. Everything went well with chapters 1-4, it was easy.. But this chapter was weird (original chapter) so I did not know how I would write it, but I managed to finish and hope you will be satisfied!**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
>Beedrill Sting!<br>Ca.5 ~ in the Middle Ages**

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty and Pikachu sitting under an apple tree and looked up at the blue sky, there were a few fluffy clouds that floated up there, but most of the sky was blue. Ash sat in the middle of both his best friends, Misty leaned her light head against his shoulder and Pikachu lay with barely open eyes close beside Ash's legs. Ash was the only one of the three who were awake, he patted Pikachu and looked up at the sky.<p>

"_Imagine that night that I thought would be the worst day of my life was the best night.. " _Thought Ash when he looked at his orange-haired friend, he could not believe that he would feel such joy to be with a human. Ash had always been let down by people. His parents the first thing he saw had betrayed him. But Pikachu had never failed him, never hurt him. _"I wonder what would have happened if I had not been kidnapped that night, or if I had never met Misty and her mother.." _Ash smiled sadly to himself when the idea revolved around his head. _"Never having met Misty.."_

Ash sighed quietly to himself when he began to think of his time at the castle, there had been, so much rules and rules. He never got to do anything he wanted, he would be the perfect prince who would all would look up to..

But it did not what Ash wanted, he just wanted to be an ordinary boy.

**FlashBack**

_Everywhere in the room there were lots of books, there were big piles of books. But sitting on a chair with his head half asleep on a Bible sat the weary prince. The black-haired five year old boy had hardly got a wink tonight, he had been reading and reading. Just then put the prince himself up and stretched his arms while he yawned, he scratched his eyes and looked out through the window._

"_I have apparently fallen asleep.." Murmured Ashton for himself. he had not known he had fallen asleep, he had thought he just rested his eyes for a few seconds. Apparently he was wrong about it, he not only had rested his eyes. He had slept all night and had not had time to read out all the books. Ash looked at the book he was halfway in and sigh high, he did not want to read anymore._

"_Your Highness, the queen and king wants to talk to you." Said a male voice on the other side of the door. Ash turned his gaze to the door and sighed, he did not want to see his parents. But the young prince stood up and opened the door, Ash stood in front of a handsome man dressed as a bowed front of the Kingdom's heir._

_The guard went in front of Ash and had a serious facial expression, but the young prince was not happy. As he walked through the corridor he could not shake the feeling that he does not belong here._

_When they had walked some distance in the long corridor they came up to a big golden door, in front of the door stood two guards who had a respective sword. The guard who had brought Ash to the door went up to the guards and showed a roll, the king and queen had become much more cautious when it came to the guards. The two guards in front of the door nodded when they read the roll and let the prince and the guard go into the royal hall._

"_It's nice to talk to you beloved son." Said the queen with a sweet smile, Ash frowned the pronunciation. He knew it was a lie._

"_I hope you have finished reading all the books, a king must have knowledge of everything." Ash looked down to the ground, he hated to see into his father's cold eyes. "A good king must know about his family past."_

"_You understand beloved son to be a prince you have a great responsibility, you are the kingdom's future." Said the Queen when she looked at his son with loving eyes. Ash hated to talk to his parents, they would always harping on that he must be perfect._

"_Brock can you please accompany the prince to his room?" The dark-skinned guard nodded and began to walk out of the royal hall, Ash came with Brock, but he did not give the guard a smile._

* * *

><p><em>On the road to Ash's room would Ash and Brock not talking with each other. Until they came to the prince's room.<em>

"_Ash.. I want you to know that I know you will become a great king.." Brock said with a small smile, he expected a smile from the Prince but it never came._

"_Too bad I do not want to be king.." Ash whispered as he closed the door in front of Brock's nose, Brock sighed and was about to go, but then he heard the door opened again. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up.." Ash said with a smile before he closed the door again, Brock smiled and walked away._

**Flashback End**

Ash shook away the memories when he lived in the castle, now he was free. Ash looked at Misty and smiled, he was free and he would use that time. Ash sighed with relief and sadness. When he had lived in the castle he never had the freedom to do what he wanted, he always had to be perfect, never do anything wrong, everyone expected of him that he would be the perfect king.

Misty opened her tired eyes and saw she leaned her head against Ash's shoulder, but for some mysterious reason she wanted to stay like this. Misty looked up at Ash's beautiful face and smiled, but she frowned when she saw the black-haired boy looked so serious.

"Ash?" Ash turned his head to the shaft as Misty leaned against, their faces had never been so close to each other. "What do you think of?" Asked Misty when she tried not to look into those dreamy eyes, Ash sighed.

"I just thought of my life as a prince.." Misty moved her head away from Ash's shoulder and looked pity on him, she knew it was a sensitive subject for Ash. "What if I was is born as a farmer.." Ash started smiling, Misty smiled. She loved his smile, she loved everything about him. "If I was born as a farmer, perhaps we might have met each other earlier?"

"Would you really wanted to meet me..?" Whispered Misty when she looked away, Ash looked shocked and offended at the Misty, obviously he wanted to meet her.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ash asked with a harsh tone, Misty turned and looked at Ash with shining eyes. Misty had been surprised and a little scared over Ash's tone, but when she turned around, she saw that Ash had a sad smile on his lips. "You mean a lot to me Misty, I am glad that I was kidnapped." Misty blinked shocked, why was he happy of it?

"Why would you be happy about-"Ash interrupted her and took both of his hands on Misty's shoulders.

"After the kidnapping, I met you!" Ash said with a genuine smile, Misty could not believe what she heard. But she did not care, she was so happy over his words and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks Ash.." Misty whispered in Ash's ear when some tears of joy ran down her from cheeks, Ash was shocked by the hug but returned the hug, he knew that this girl needed his comfort. "You do not understand how much it means to me.."

**Flashback**

_A small orange-haired girl was outside playing with her ball, but then came the three girls who were a year older than Misty. Misty wanted to run away, but she stayed._

"_Look who's here.."__Said the girl who was standing in the middle of the two other girls, the other two giggling. "Is not it The-Girl-Who-Scares-All-Men-She-Meet?" Laughed the blonde girl._

"_Leave me alone.." murmured Misty._

"_Ooh, you're still sad for your father left you?" Everyone laughed now, Misty's eyes began to shine. "Face the facts carrot head, no man will fall in love with you." The leader said as she walked away, but she turned around to smash it ruined the girl even more. "You will die, unloved, alone. Just like your mother!" Misty could not hold the tears anymore, she cried and passed the ball on the ground, then she ran away._

**Flashback End**

"You can not understand how much it means to me…"

Ash stood up and helped Misty up on her legs, Ash forgot completely his best friend who slept next to his leg and wake up the little mouse.

"Pika?" Both Ash and Misty looked apologetically at Pikachu.

"Sorry buddy.." Pikachu shook his head and stretched, he knew that Ash would never harm or hurt him on purpose. Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder and pressed his cheek against Ash's cheek. "Hehe Pikachu it tickles.." Laughed Ash.

"How about we go back home?" Ash asked when he looked at Misty, Pikachu nodded. But Misty looked a little hesitant out, Ash noticed it and looked anxiously at his friend. "Misty is something wrong?" Misty smiled and shook his head, she grabbed Ash's wrist and began dragging him down from the hill.

"AAAAH! Ash screamed in horror as he tried not to fall forward. "Misty what has gotten into you?!" Ash screamed in horror, Misty just laughing. Pikachu had to hold on to not fall off.

* * *

><p>Misty was still holding Ash's hand as they walked in the woods, Ash and Pikachu was still shaken by their "Seen-Death-In-White-Eyes" experience.<p>

"Misty what got into you?! We could have died!" Complained Ash irritably, Misty rolled her eyes.

"Do not be so childish, we live right?" Ash looked down at his hand and saw that Misty was still hold it.

"Misty, you can release my hand..?" Asked Ash with a raised eyebrows, Misty had completely forgotten that she hold Ash's hand. She released his hand and blushed, but now she felt her hand was not as warm anymore.. Misty looked down at her hand and smiled.

"Misty where are we going?" Asked Ash with a whiny voice, he hated not getting any response.

"It is a surprise..!" Misty said with a teasing tone, Ash put his arms crossed and further pursued to go after the orange-haired girl. The curiosity killed Ash, he just had to find out where they went!

* * *

><p>Eventually stayed Misty in front of a bush and smiled, both Ash and Pikachu looked in confusion, why should Misty bring them to a bush? But then Misty moved away some of the bushes crotch and then got Pikachu and Ash see what Misty wanted to show them.<p>

Behind the bushes there was a beautiful lake and there was plenty of water magical creatures who swam around in the lake. Ash looked at the beautiful creatures and smiled, he had never seen such a peaceful place.

"They are beautiful?" Ash nodded without removing his eyes from the wonderful sight, Misty smiled, she knew that Ash would love it.

"I usually go here when I feel upset.." This time it turned both Ash and Pikachu gaze to Misty. "I feel calm when I see them, I love anything that involves water." Ash began to grin evilly.

"It is not true." Ash said with a teasing smile, Misty frowned and looked at Ash.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"When I pushed you down in a lake so you complained to me that you got wet." Misty sighed irritably of the memory, but she laughed when she thought about it. "But I understand what you mean." Added Ash.

Then all of a sudden they heard a buzz, both Misty and Pikachu looked at Ash irritably, why could he not control his stomach?

"Guys, that was not my stomach.." All three froze and turned around, where they saw a large wasp. "H-Hey.." Said Ash nervously.

"Buzz Buzzbuzz! (You encroaches on our turf, and you'll pay for it!)" Pikachu and Ash froze, both of the two understood what the angry Beedrill said. Misty looked at Ash's face and saw that it showed horror, she did not understand what the yellow black magic creature said, but she could read Ash's face and knew they were in trouble.

"Buzz buzz! (Attack!)" And with those words from Beedrill turned out a lots of Beedrills from the tree. Ash, Misty and Pikachu sweating nervously and ran for their lives.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu ran for their lives, none of them wanted to be stung by a Beedrill. Pikachu was the fastest of the three, then came the Ash who was a few feet away from his yellow friend and the last was Misty. Both Ash and Pikachu was so involved in the running so that they forgot Misty.

Misty ran as fast as she could, she closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could. But unfortunately she did not see the big rock that was in the middle of the path, and she fell on it, she sat there on the ground and saw how the big flock of Beedrills came nearer.

"AAAH!" Misty screamed when she used her arms to protect herself from being stung on the face. Ash heard Misty's scream and turned around, then he saw that Misty was in trouble.

"MISTY!" Ash shouted as he turned and ran towards the large flock Beedrills, Pikachu heard his best friend scream at the human girl and saw that Ash had turned and ran towards certain death.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled as he turned back and ran to protect Ash.

Ash saw that all Beedrills had turned their stings against Misty and was about to stick her, Ash ran faster, but without he knew it his eyes began to shine blue. Ash hugged Misty close to his chest and had his back to the flock, he would protect Misty.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed in horror when he saw that all Beedrills would stick his friend. But suddenly Ash's body blue and a blue barrier protected Ash and Misty, Pikachu did not understand what was happening and he could not care less.

"PIKAAACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried when lots of electricity left his cheek pouches, attack frightened flock and they flew away. Pikachu ran to the terrified girl and his best friend. "Pikapi?" No answer.

Misty opened her eyes and felt someone holding her, she looked up at her hero and saw it was Ash.. But Ash's eyes were not brown, they were blue. Misty squeezed out of Ash's tight grip and saw that he did not react, he sat there like a zombie.

"Ash?" Misty said anxiously as she moved her hand up and down in front of Ash's blank face, but no reaction.

"Pikapi?" Whispered Pikachu when he shoved Ash's legs, no reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis: so what did you think about this chapter? I think it turned out better than I thought, tell me what you think! Bad? Good? Strange? Tell me so that I can write better in the future! :)<strong>

**Happy New Year! :D**


	6. White Universe

She shook the unconscious boy's motionless body. Beside her sat the prince's faithful mouse, but without he knew it, so ran a few shining tears down on his red cheeks. Misty saw with her compassion eyes at the electrical magic creature who she had become friend with in a year ago, she hated to see Pikachu like this.

Pikachu pressing his cheek against Ash's cheek and let some sparks electricity touching the boy's cheek, everything Pikachu wanted to see his best friend's eyes opened and Ash would say "I'm fine". But this station was different than it usually is when Ash had injured himself, this time there had been something fishy.. Ash's brown eyes had changed to blue, brilliant blue.

Misty began to lightly beat Ash on his cheeks, no reaction, he sat there like a zombie. The orange-haired girl's world began to become blurred, she feared the worst.

"A.. Ash..?" She whispered as she looked into the empty blue eyes, she did not understand what was happening. "Please Ash…" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and started squeezing it.

Pikachu was listening to when Misty tried to wake up Ash. He had never heard her voice so shaky and damaged, he did not even react even when she grabbed Ash's hand. Pikachu slowly and hesitantly crawled over to Misty and put a paw on her legs.

"Pikachu Pikapi?" Misty looked into the two shining eyes and smiled sadly, she did not understand what Pikachu said.

"I do not understand you.." Misty said sadly as she tried to pat Pikachu on the cheek, but Pikachu backed away from her hand, but this time he didn't threatened her to shock her.

But then suddenly perked the yellow mouse ears up and he began to remember something that the doctor at the castle had said when Ash had fallen unconscious.

**Flashback**

_Pikachu looked anxiously at Ash's motionless body lying on the hospital bed, he had started to become worried about his friend. Ash had slept in several hours, but no one of the castle guards could waking Ash up, so they had called for help from the village._

_Pikachu's eyes perked up when he saw that it came in a man. The yellow mouse stared at the man with suspicious eyes, the man noticed it and felt discomfort._

"_H..Hello little guy.." The man said as he slowly walked to the other side of the bed and tried to smile innocently, he did not wanted to show that he was afraid._

"_Pikaaa…" Growled Pikachu, some sparks flew out of his red cheeks as a warning if the man damaged Ash, would Pikachu burn him alive._

_The man slowly put one hand on the prince's forehead and tried to concentrate on the patient, but he could almost feel the yellow mouse stared angrily at him._

"_If you want him to be good again most you let me touch the bo-"Pikachu began to growl again and more sparks flew from the cheeks. Pikachu did not like when someone touched his Ash, a lots of girls and Princesses are always trying to touch his best friend._

"_I can only help him if I get to know what is wrong with him." Pikachu looked up into the man's eyes and saw, surprisingly, not those cold eyes all the guards had. His eyes were warm and friendly, would Pikachu be able to trust this man?_

"_Pika.." The man smiled when he saw that Pikachu gave him approval to touch the young prince, he smiled and turned his attention to Kanto's heir._

**Flashback End**

Pikachu remember that the man had asked him to use an Electric attack against Ash's chest, it might work?

He had no other hunches, he had no choice.

Pikachu put a paw against Ash's chest and closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes he could hear Ash's heartbeat, it felt safe. "PIKAAAA-" Some sparks flew around the yellow body.

Misty solidify and could recognize the sound, would Pikachu shocking Ash to death or something!?

"PIKACHU STOP!"

But Pikachu did not listen, he blocked the girl's voice and let out all the energy from his little body.

"CHUUUUUUUU!"

**In Ash's Dream**

A black-haired boy went around in a white universe. Wherever the boy looked he could not find a exit from this white prison, he was hooked.

"Hello… Are someone here?" Ash said as he hoped to get an answer, but he got no answer. All he got was his voice reflected back, Ash sigh high, would he be stuck here for the rest of his life?

But suddenly Ash saw something that was not only white, it was like bubbles with anything that moved in it. Ash walked hesitantly forward towards the bubbles and saw to his surprise that it was he who was in the bubbles. All his great moments, more than half of the bubbles was a memory with Pikachu.

"Haha I remember that memory!" Ash said to himself with a smile. The memory he saw was when Ash and Pikachu had walked for the first time ever in Ash's room, Pikachu had seen Ash's gold crown and become with "love" in it. Ash had taken the crown on Pikachu's head, it was a cute memory between the two best friends.

"**Take care of your friends, do not let them become your enemies!" **Cried a voice in the white universe, the bubbles with the nice memories disappeared and the white universe changed its color to bright red.

"What is happing?" Whispered Ash to himself when he looked around himself, the young boy did not understand what was happening.

"Who are yo-" Ash was interrupted when he felt a tingling sensation swept through his body.

"_CHUUUUUUUU!"_ The confused boy looked up in "the shy" and saw how the red color melted away, Ash spun around himself to see that the red melted away everywhere.

"What is happing?!"

"**Be careful who you trust.." **Was the last Ash heard of the dark mysterious voice in his dream.

**Real World (Out From Ash's Dream)**

Pikachu's eyes perked up and he stopped his attack and saw how "the zombie" woke up, Ash's eyes changed back to those warm loving eyes.

"P.. Pikachu..?" Pikachu nodded with shining eyes and smiled, he was so happy that his best friend was okay, but immediately after Ash had said Pikachu's name, so fell he backwards with eyes closed.

"PIKAPI!" Misty stood in shock, she had heard Ash's quiet whisper, but suddenly he fell back again.

"Pikachu what happened to Ash?!" Asked Misty afraid. She was afraid that her friend, best friend was damaged or maybe worse.

Pikachu had not listened to Misty. "Pikapi!" Shouted Pikachu completely ruined when he shook his friend. Misty slowly crept to the little mouse and put a reassuring hand on Pikachu's head, she had seen Ash do, so thousands of times when Pikachu was angry or nervous. Pikachu stuck up tail straight up and got ready to use his electrical powers, but then began Ash mumbling in his sleep.

"Pikapi?" No reply, but now knew both Pikachu and Misty that Ash was alright.

Misty looked carefully at Ash's peaceful sleeping face and smiled, she did not understand how a boy could look, so cute when he slept, or yes he was always cute..

"_Wait one minute, did I just call my best friend cute?!" _Shouted Misty on herself in her head, how could she call a friend cute?!

Misty shook off the humiliation of her last thoughts and demonstrated entre conditioned on Ash again. She had to remember that Pikachu was here and would be the same as a year ago if he noticed how she looked at his best friend, she did not want it to happen.

Misty forced to use the muscles that she believed she didn't has. She had the sleeping boy on her back and took a few shaky steps towards that direction as their home was, their home..

Pikachu stared in surprise, but went quiet after the orange-haired girl. He would never leave the boy, never.

Misty breathed heavily, but when she realized she had just taken three steps. "_Now I understand where all his food goes.." _Thought Misty when sweat ran down from her forehead _"He looks like a stick, but weighs like a Snorlax.." _Misty looked in front of himself and sighed loud. _"This will take the all-day.."_

* * *

><p><strong>BannanGodis: So what did you think of the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me if you want (it is not necessary) can you give me ideas for the next chapter. As I have said, I have already done (the original) 23 chapters and know what will happen, but I can maybe add a chapter if you want to..? ;)<strong>


End file.
